


Under the Spiderweb

by Arithanas



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Married Couple, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Gomez and Morticia enjoy a romantic moment on All Hallows' Eve





	Under the Spiderweb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



Morticia drank in the fusty aroma of the house, marveling at the decades of decay. A thick layer of dust was the silent testament of days passed under the gorgeous tin roof. Her eyes wandered and surveyed all the little details Gomez had scattered around the house. Morticia reveled in all: from the delicate canopy of exquisite cobwebs that hung from the ceiling to the dozens of black candles in the corners, putting them at the delightful risk of going up in flames in the blink of an eye. Two bearskin rugs, wilted black petals and a bubbling cauldron over the flames of the fireplace completed the scene. There was no money in this world that could pay for such a luxury.

Gomez passed his arms around Morticia’s slim waist and pressed a searing hot kiss on her neck, just below his wife’s delicate jawline.

“Oh,  _ bubelah _ …” Morticia let out the words in a faint whisper. “Is this really for us?”

“All for us,  _ querida_. To shelter our love from the harsh, unfeeling world,” Gomez replied and repeated the caress. “To hide our basest instincts from prying eyes. To let us have a small advancement of the cold, unforgiving grave.” Gomez stopped his relation to relish Morticia’s moved sigh before he could avow the truth:  “At least until the demolition crew come to take us out.”

“Such a shame.” Morticia turned around in her husband’s arms. Her fine shawl slid over her shoulders. “I refuse to believe all this beauty could be torn to pieces with such careless disregard.”

“I wanted you to have the best,” Gomez explained. He couldn’t stop his hand from roaming his wife's perfect back, until he ran out of back. “What’s better than this beautiful place, on All Hallows' Eve, with you by my side?”

“Maybe something from our dungeon?”

“Good thing I packed the hot pokers.”

“ _Je veux que le monde tourne autour de toi ce soir_ ,” Morticia said and put her weight on her toes to kiss her husband.

Gomez couldn’t find the time to mention she was speaking French. Morticia’s tongue was engaged in other French activities and that was enough for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the anonymous beta reader who helped me with this work.


End file.
